It's Summer!~
Yo! Hope all's well with you guys!~ Yep, I decided to make another one-shot, about summer! Because it's summer here, where I am, but it's almost ending XD So..here it is! Okay, let's gooooooooo!~ Oh yeah, it's part comedy, so it's gonna be weird if you read it while eating or drinking something! Characters *Rese Hanikamiya *Nagumo Haruya *Suzuno Fuusuke *Urabe Rika *Hori Michiko (Rika's teammate from CCC) *Ichinose Kazuya *Kiyama Hiroto *Midorikawa Ryuuji *Endou Mamoru *Natsumi Raimon *Kogure Yuuya *Hanikamiya Tasuku *The rest of the Raimon team :3 Story Whew, a hot summer day! With the sun’s rays breaking through the dusk of the shadows. Perfect for eating some ice cream!~ "...And that weird looking ice cream looked like Midorikawa!" Nagumo laughed, eating his ice cream, which was melting. "Ha, yeah!" Suzuno laughed along, eating ice cream, which was still frozen solid. "Heh, really?" Rese smiled as she wiped her ice cream moustache off her face. These three did just that! Summer was almost ending, but it didn't seem like it when these three pals were together. "Yo!!" Endou waved from afar. There they were- Raimon Junior High, having a club meeting this very day. “Hey! We were planning a vacation!” Haruna closed her notebook, which was filled with possibilities of where to spend a vacation as a team. “Oh, where?” Nagumo asked as he wiped his face. “Osaka!!” Rika shouted from behind. “”Osaka…Yeah!!” Endou and the team replied. “N-no thanks…” Ichinose sighed. “Darling, you’re coming, too!” Rika dragged the half-asleep boy in the caravan. “Nagumo, Suzuno, you coming?” Endou asked, grabbing his soccer ball. “Oh, why not?” Suzuno shrugged. “Yay! That’s settled! Let’s go!~” Everyone got in the caravan, seated comfortably in each chair. “Is it just me—or did the caravan get…bigger?” Rese asked, as she sat down. “Yup! It’s bigger now! We sort of upgraded it!” Aki and Haruna smiled. “…With my money..” Natsumi sighed. “Gosh, thanks, Natsumi!” Endou hugged Natsumi, who seemed to be in shock. “No problem!” Natsumi blushed as she turned into a different person, all bubbly and sweet. It’s been an hour. Kogure was lurking around the caravan, drawing on people’s faces, Kidou and Sakuma played with their penguin action figures, with Fudou ignoring them, Endou was holding his soccer ball, with his eyes gleaming with excitement, Nagumo fell asleep and was snoring, Rese was half-asleep, dozing off, and Suzuno just yawned and turned away. “Awwwww….ARE WE THERE YET?!” Endou shouted out. “ENDOU, FOR THE BILLIONTH TIME, WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!!” Rika shouted back, it was loud enough to wake everyone up. Finally, they arrived at Osaka, one by one, they hopped off the caravan. The warm breeze relaxed everyone; but then Rika’s loud voice broke the silence. “Oh! It’s my teammate from CCC! Michiko!!~” Rika waved to the girl, who turned to see familiar faces. “Psst, Suzuno!” Rese whispered. “She’s staring at you!!” “”M-me?” Michiko ran up to Suzuno, and he said; “D-do you need anything f-from me?” “Rika, this boy is your ‘Darling!!~’, right?~” Michiko said, pinching Ichinose’s cheeks. “Why yes!” Rika winked. “Let’s go for a double date! I’m with blue boy!” Michiko dragged Suzuno and walked up to Rika and Ichinose. “Eh?!!” Rese and Nagumo stared at each other, and broke into laughter. “Wha—Hahahahaha!” Rese laughed her loudest. She turned over to Nagumo who fell down of laughter. Suzuno sweatdropped. “Okay! We’re off!” The two pairs ran away, and disappeared from the horizon. “Whoa, dude, Nagumo. I don’t wanna see Suzuno end up like Ichinose. We should help!” Rese finally stopped laughing. “Rese, let them be! Unless..you’re jelous!” Nagumo laughed even louder. Rese blushed as she didn’t know what to say. “Eh, 10 years of not seeing each other’s enough!! I don’t wanna make it longer!” Rese shouted although, she was blushing, still. “Okay, okay, what are we supposed to do then?” Nagumo sighed. The two whispered to each other, and seemed to agree to something. “But this doesn’t mean—“ The two said together, but Nagumo covered Rese’s mouth and said; “Me first! Okay, we maybe doing this just this once, okay? And this doesn’t mean I like you or anything.” Rese nodded and grabbed Nagumo; “Hey! Rika! We’re coming along, you hear?!” Everyone was shocked, even Rese, who didn’t know what she was doing. “Ooooh, yay! A'' triple'' date!!~” “Date..she says…” Rese mumbled. “Ushishishishi, this is gonna be awesome! Better start making up some rumors!” Kogure laughed silently. The three pairs headed for the Okonomiyaki eatery. “What. Was. That?” Endou tilted his head to the side, but that didn’t seem to work. Shoot…That was my chance…” Natsumi groaned. 'At the Okonomiyaki Eatery...' “Guys!! Eat all you want, but remember to pay!!!~” Rika shouted as she pushed everyone to their seats and scattered the menus. "I'll have the--" "Darling goes first, Tulip boy!" Rika ran to Ichinose's side. "TULIP BOY?!" Nagumo rose from his seat, furious. "Woah." Rese got up and pushed him back to his seat. "We're here to help Suzuno, 'kay?" She smiled. "O-okay.." He tried to smile back, but turned away. "I'll have the okonomiyaki with spices on top." Ichinose said. "One 'lovey-dovey okonomiyaki' comin' right up!" Rika winked. "EH?!!!" "M'kay, my darling goes next!" Michiko smiled at Suzuno. "I'll have what Ichinose's getting..." Suzuno said as he slammed his face on the table. "Oh, 'lovey-dovey okonomiyaki'?~" Suzuno got back up; "NO! The one with spices on top.." He looked over to Ichinose, Nagumo and Rese and gave them the 'HELP ME' look. "Awwww...fine!" "You two, whaddaya want?" Rika pointed over to Nagumo and Rese. "I'll get the--" Nagumo spilled sauce all over the table! “Ack! Dude!” Rese stood up as she looked at her sweater, soaking with sauce. “Whoops, sorry, let me make it up to you, I’ll pay for the food!” Nagumo laughed as if he did it on purpose. Rese spilled the leftover sauce on her hand and smacked it on Nagumo’s face. “Ha! No, I insist, I’ll pay for my own!” She laughed. “Oh, that reminds me…” Rika said; “We have a promo! Get a large sized okonomiyaki, for the price of one!~ Perfect for sharing, and for ‘lovey-dovey couples, like you!” “Grr…We’re not a couple! Nor are we ‘lovey-dovey’!” Nagumo and Rese shouted. “Okay, geez, sorry!” Rika grunted. Nagumo looked in his wallet; “Oh.” “What is it?” Rese asked. “I’m broke, I only have enough money, for like half the price of one okonomiyaki.” Rese sweatdropped; “Wow. Spilling sauce all over me, telling me you’d pay. Aaaaaand, you’re broke.” She facepalmed. “Okay then! We’ll take that promo thing!” Nagumo snapped. The four could smell the ingredients being mixed and fried and whatever could be going on behind that kitchen. And every time they knew their food was almost ready, they felt worse. Rese’s phone rang, she instantly picked it up. “H-hello?” “Oi, Rese! Sorry we didn’t get to ride along with you guys in the caravan, but we’re here now! And I heard about the date!! How’s it going?” “Hiroto..!” Rese clenched her fists. Nagumo stole the phone; “Hey, Hiro—Midorikawa! This isn’t a date, you hear?! Now, shoo!” The phone slips off Nagumo’s hand, but luckily, Rese caught it before it fell. “Okay, Nagumo. Stay calm.” “Here are your orders!!~” Suzuno looked at the neatly prepared dish and his stomach rumbled. Ichinose gulped and stared at the okonomiyaki he was already familiar with, and wouldn’t want to eat it again. Nagumo, however, had the guts to grab a bite of the delicious-looking okonomiyaki; thus, it shocked Rese, so she decided to take a bite, too. “W-well, Rese?” Nagumo shivered, looking at the girl who turned pale. “It’s del-delicious..!” She tried to smile. “Well, eat up you four!” Rika smiled. The four finally finished their food, which seemed like forever. “Th-that was ama-amazing!” Rese shivered as she pushed her plate away. “Mhmm..” Nagumo kept his mouth shut, almost as if he was gonna… “Okay!” Rese gulped; “We’re off!!” “Mfft!” Suzuno mumbled as he got up from under the table and stretching his arm, looking a lot paler than before. “Oh man, where’s the bathroom?!” Rese tried to hold herself together. “Where are you two going?~” Rika asked, dragging Ichinose with her, followed by Michiko and Suzuno. "Nn! Bu-busted!" Nagumo was stopped in his tracks. Suzuno shoved his way from behind; "Move it!" "Darling-kun! Where are you going?" Michiko asked, following Suzuno around. "D-darling-kun...?" Nagumo and Rese stared at each other, before they burst into laughter...again. "Dude, Michiko, was it?" Suzuno said. "You know my name!!~" Michiko nearly fainted. "I have a--" "A? A what, Darling-kun?" "Eh, a gi-girlfriend!" "WHA--" "Woah, Suzuno! We were with you the whole time, and we never knew you had a girlfriend!" Nagumo laughed, even louder. "Wow, congrats, Suzuno! Where is she? Does she play soccer?" Rese said, looking around and asking her questions. "Heh, are you kidding? She's here now." Suzuno laughed. "Oh, Darling-kun! If she's here, why don't you...kiss her?" Michiko threatened. "Okay, I will. But you'll let me go, right?" Michiko nodded. "Okay, here goes..!" Suzuno walked up and gave a tiny, unnoticable kiss on Rese's cheek. "And yeah, she plays soccer!" "Eh?! Ngggh!" Rese blushed as she wiped her cheek. Everyone was shocked! "Okay, okay. A deal's a deal, Suzuno." Michiko sighed. "YES! I'm freeeeeeee!!!!~" Suzuno jumped. "Haha, Rese, your face was priceless!" Nagumo snickered. "..." Rese was petrified! "G-good thing no one else saw that." They turned around...BOOOM! "E-eh? M-mi-minna?!" "Ushishishishishishi!" "K-kogure!!!" "I'm dead.." Rese sighed. "Rese?" "Oh man. Onii-chan's here." "Hahahaha! What was that?" Tasuku laughed at his sister's pink face. "Oh yeah!" Endou said, putting down his phone; "Fideo invited us..to Paris!" "Eh? Isn't Fideo...from Italy?" Ichinose asked. "Yeah, but he wants to go on a vacation, too!" Endou smiled. "Oh! I've always wanted to go there! Eiffel Tower and all!" Rese smiled. "Ushishi, Paris is the 'City of Love', y'know? Kogure snickered. "Oh." "Well, summer's almoost ending and all. So why not give it a shot?" Nagumo patted Rese's shoulder. "Haha, yeah!" Suzuno smiled. "Huh. Oh yeah... summer's almost ending.... Let's enjoy it, while we can!" "Although, that kiss felt pretty...awkward.." "Heh, no. You actually liked it! And you were pretty jelous back there, too! Don't deny it! I saw it all over your face!" Suzuno teased. "N-no..!" ______________________________________________________________________________ XD Hope you like it!~ Comments and suggestions are always welcome! Thanks again, minna!~ And yes, I picked a random CCC member XD Hungry4ramen 10:53, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions